Migeira's Fever
by Mystic Blaze
Summary: Migeira is left wounded and left for dead in the forest. A small shy aspiring healer find him close to her house and nurses him back to health, but Migeira still has a fever… for her. WARNING OOCness, Dont except flames


Hello all my beautiful readers, I wanted to do this story because there aren't enough, Migeira fan fictions, and I love him to death. And he needs attention too. So here you go!

Summery: Migeira is left wounded and left for dead in the forest. A small shy aspiring healer find him close to her house and nurses him back to health, but Megeira still has a fever… for her.

Chapter one: His Shy Little Healer.

His body hurt, so bad. It hurt to the deepest recesses of his soul, his eyes felt heavy, and he was fighting just to keep them open, all he wanted to do was sleep, his eyes finally drifted shut and he welcomed the dark oblivion.

Mouse was walking through the forest, gather healing herb fir those in the village, and for her own reasons, the head healer in the village was teaching her in secret because everyone there thought she was a freak. She was lonely and she just wished she had someone to understand her.

She happened to glance down at the bushes next to her, there was blood dripping off the leaves, Mouse gasped, someone was hurt somewhere and she had to find them, the bloody tracks were leading to the river, and on the other of that river was her small house. She stopped and covered her mouth when she saw a man slumped against a tree, his long once white cape was torn and covered in blood, as was his short silver hair, he was breathing though it was faint, she could barely see his chest rise and fall, she needed to get him home and quick, she was surprisingly strong for such a small thing, she balanced her own weight to hold his own to set him inside her small cart.

At Mouse's home.

She had gotten him on the bed and took a small hunting knife and cut the remains of his cape and tight black body suit, she was glad he was unconscious so he couldn't see her blush, she had never seen a man naked before, and especially one so handsome. His clear off white skin and silver hair, she stitched and bandaged him up, and then she washed his hair and got him settled under the plain white blankets. She had removed his mask. And then she was done. Now it was time to wait for him to wake up.

A few hours later,

Mouse had cleaned the house and ate, when she touched the handsome stranger's forehead it was very hot and clammy.

"Damn it all to hell" Mouse muttered, now she had to find a way to cool him down, she pulled the blankets away from his body taking a moment, to look at his beautiful body minus the bruises and bandages, the left the blankets at his waist.

As soon as that cool cloth toughed his face, his mismatched eyes snapped open.

Migeira grabbed the hand of the person touching him; he pulled them underneath him and pinned them down. The feminine gasp still him, but still he lay heavily over the soft body beneath him, those sexy red and blue eyes gazed down at the woman under him her own mismatched eyes gazed fearfully into his.

"Where am I?" he asked never breaking his hold on her.

Mouse was afraid, his eyes so beautiful, yet so scary at the same time, their position made her blush furiously, her had pinned her arms above her head and her chest was cushioned against the heavy muscles of his chest, her legs had wrapped around his now nude hips, and since her pale blue kimono was pretty short it was hicking up as the minutes passed.

" well, I-I-I found you in the f-forest, and you were hurt, so I-I brought you here to heal you" she said vouching for her self, his eyes narrowed and she was afraid that he didn't believe her, his gaze so intense, so… intimate.

Megeira moved unconsciously. His hips moving against hers, in circular motion.

Mouse moaned despite herself, it wasn't proper to let a man touch her when she barely knew him. Migeira looked down at her, she wasn't the most jaw dropping woman he'd ever seen, but there was something in her mismatched eyes that drew him to her, he felt the sweet pureness of her aura. Those eyes gave him chills, one was a icy light blue and the other was a pretty lavender purple, her hair was short and choppy, with wispy bangs in her eyes, it gave her a pixie look. It was blacker that midnight.

"What is your name" he asked softly but firmly, his accent gave her shivers, she couldn't really tell where he was from, but she liked the way he talked.

"My name is Mouse, may I ask yours" mouse slowly started to slid out from under him, she could tell by the way he was trembling that he had reopened some of his wounds.

"Migeira is my name" he collapsed back on her bed after she moved from it.

"Can you tell me what happened to you Mr. Migeira?" mouse asked cutting away the bloody used bandages.

"I was ambushed, little one, and left for dead, and you saved my life." He said sincerely

Mouse blushed; no one had ever called her such an endearment, especially a person who was so handsome.

"You should get some rest mister Migeira, your wounds are deep" she said softly

"Just Migeira is fine little one, and I thank you" his fingers slid through her short black silky hair.

"You saved my life, Mouse, and owe it to you" he closed his eyes and went to sleep leaving a flustered and dumbfounded healer alone.

"Wow, what a man" she said to herself.

Hours later

Through out the day and night Migeira woke and mouse fed and they talked she told him about herself how she became a healer, but she never let him in on anything personally, her life had been hell and she didn't want pity from anyone.

When he dropped off again, Mouse though it safe to change her clothes and get cleaned up for beg, she slid the top of her kimono off so it pooled around her waist, and she started to wash her face, she jumped when she felt a strong hand on the middle of her back, she was going to turn to Migeira but his kept her in place, he sat on the edge of the bed, the sheet around his waist, looking at the crisscrossing scars on her tanned back.

"What happened to you little one" he asked lightly, trying to get her to soften towards his touch, for her whole body was ridged.

"I-I don't want to talk about it, please don't make me" there were tears in her voice now, and he regretted making her cry.

He pulled her to sit on one of his strong legs, and she covered her face and cried while he traced the scars on her back.

"There, there my little healer, do not cry, I am sorry" his voice was gently and the sexy tones of his accent calmed her racing mind, and shooed away her bad memories.

Migeira bent her over so that he could better see the extent of her scars, they were all over her back, small one like she's been hit with a thin stick or something, and there were some on her legs and her hands and their were some he suspected were self inflicted.

"Tell, me this Mouse, is the one who did this to you still alive?"

"Yes"

"Good, he or she will not be after tomorrow"

Well there you go I hope you guys like this one, please Read & Review

Thanks

chelly


End file.
